The New Hope (DEAD)
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Chewbacca is just the co-pilot for the Millennium Falcon, nothing really special. When Chewie starts having visions, there is only one explanation. Our Wookie was once a student of The Force, now it is calling him back and taking him on a journey through time to save the galaxy by preventing rise of the Empire. I label this Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Just as a note. All of the names that I created are pronounced phonetically, meaning that they're spelled exactly how they're supposed to sound.**

Chapter One

"Chewie take the wheel!" Han said as he moved to the back of the Falcon and made his way towards the guns, "We've got company." Sighing I began to pilot the ship and pray to God that this would be over soon. Then the TIE Fighters came in. Great, it wouldn't be a day on the Millennium Falcon if we didn't get shot at least once, in fact, Han would take as an insult. I would take it as a blessing.

My name is Chewbacca and I'm a Wookie. At the moment, that's all you need to know. I could hear that annoying kid, Liam, celebrating over the fact that he managed to shoot down one of the fighters. I rolled my eyes, for I simply hated energetic, happy go lucky, naive types, they make my head hurt. If this was how it was going to be on this journey from Hell then I was petitioning for a first ticket back to Kashyyyk. Hell, if it wasn't how it was going to be, I was still petitioning for a first ticket back to Kashyyyk. Life under Han Solo has been interesting I will say, but I will not say that life with Han Solo was by choice, at least not entirely anyway.

Princess Leia, or as I like to call her, Bitchy Princess Who Never Shuts Up, was just sitting at the table with the droids, not bothering to help or so much as lift a finger on any of the people's behalf who were trying to save her. So much for gratitude. When Han isn't around, she calls me names like Walking Carpet, Shithead and worse. It's all I can do to not rip her face off, but I figured since Liam went through all the trouble to save her and Ben died because of it, she was worth tolerating for the time being.

The TIE fighters went down with relative ease. When it was over, I could hear Han and Liam celebrating, I don't see why, for Vader was only going more after us. It was either that or he would simply destroy us with his Death Ball or whatever the hell that ship is called. Personally the only thing I care about is going home; I don't give a shit about any of these people, especially Han, the guy who ruined my life.

Han came back in the cockpit with Liam right behind him, "Good shooting Luke" he said as he patted him on the back, "you just might make it after all." Wait, his name is Luke? I stared confusingly at him for several minutes; I could feel something inside of me, far and distant, telling me that Luke was a Skywalker. I know that this may sound obvious to you, but to me it was news. The Skywalkers have one of the strongest links to the Force in the entire galaxy. To be among even one of them was considered a great honor in any culture. Luke sat down in the chair behind me, the feeling was growing stronger, I felt sick, but there was no way that I was leaving the cockpit, not when something this big was happening. Han turned to me, "Chewie, get me the readouts." I was completely stupefied, I didn't hear a word he said, I was too focused on Luke and the feeling was now coming up through my stomach and entering my head. My vision had become blurry, I thought I was going to pass out, but instead I got a vision.

I saw my father, an old Wookie by the name of Tekcalham. His beard was long and grey, going almost to the ground, he carried with him a staff made of wood and infused with a glowing blue sphere of some kind. The feeling was getting stronger, I could hear Han repeat the request for readouts; my vision had gone from blurry to complete haze. The blue sphere continued to glow and soon it reached out to me. I could hear voices; some of them were familiar like Ben's and others were not. "Come my friend" Ben said, beckoning me forward, "It is time you learn what you have forgotten." I nodded my head slowly and stood up from my chair, making my way to the back of the Falcon.

Han turned to Luke, "Did he just deliberately ignore me?" Luke shrugged, "Maybe. He did seem a little out of it though, is he okay? Anything wrong?" Han shook his head, "Not that I know of. Chewie's never been dismissive like that before." Luke sighed, "Maybe you should go talk to him." Han huffed in response, "He's a Wookie Luke, it's not like he can answer me." Luke sighed again, "Okay then I'll go talk to him." Han rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. He'll rip your arms off." Luke stared at Han, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "Come on Han, he's Chewie. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Han huffed, "Shows what you know about Wookies...He's a man-eater Luke, best you leave him alone." Luke just ignored him and followed me to my small room in the back of the Falcon.

The vision continued. I could see Ben dressed in strange robes that somehow seemed familiar to me, even though I had never seen them before. We were standing in a large circular room with a long window serving as the back wall. There were six chairs forming a semi circle in the center. From what I remember of the reading the old histories, I was standing in the Jedi Council across from two of the greatest Jedi Masters in all of history, Mace Windu and Yoda. The other chairs were empty, so I assumed that they wanted to tell me something.

Yoda turned to Master Windu, "Shall I say it or you?" Windu shrugged, seeming indifferent, "I think it would be better if Kenobi told him." Yoda nodded in silent agreement and stared at Ben. "Master Obi-Wan" he said, "you may proceed." Ben turned to me, reaching up and placed his hand on my shoulder as if I were his son. His face immediately changed, he was now younger, much younger by the look of it. Obi Wan pulled out his lightsaber, its blue glow resembling that of the sphere in the staff. "The Force" Obi-Wan began, "the balance of the universe, the thing that encompasses all life...is strong in you." I blinked, trying to make sense of things. I felt a singeing feeling coming from my neck; my vocal chords were on fire. Obi-Wan sensed this and smiled understandingly, "Speak Wookie" he commanded. Breathing in, I tried to the best of my ability to speak, "Are...you saying that I am..." Obi raised his hand stopping me, "You are not a Jedi. Not anymore." I nodded in understanding but I was still confused, "I keep having this gut feeling. Every time I'm with Luke..." Yoda and Windu leaned in at this, having developed an interest, "Did you say you had a feeling?" Windu repeated for clarification, I nodded causing Windu to lean in towards Yoda.

Yoda stood up and walked towards me and bade me to kneel down to his eyelevel. Doing so, I could smell Yoda's breath; it was clean, crisp and clear, as if he were made of pure water. Yoda placed his small clawed hand on my forehead and closed his eyes, feeling and sensing for something. When he opened them, they were full of clarity and understanding the likes of which I had never seen before. Sitting back in his chair, Yoda spoke, "Let the training begin." Windu stared at him, "But Master Yoda he's a Wookie, the Force is incomprehensible to his kind!" Yoda shot a glance towards Windu, silencing him, "Then perhaps Master Windu should go back to his training. For maybe then he would remember that The Force knows all things, understands all things." Yoda turned back to me, "I have spent time with the Wookies. I have come to know them. But The Force has known them longer and loves them deeper than even I... Are you ready Chewbacca? Ready to face again what you have forgotten? I do not know. But I do know this, The Force has not forgotten you, it has not left you. You just need to wake it up."

Luke came into my room without knocking on the door, "Hey Chewie you..." I was lying on the floor, my nose was bleeding and I was breathing sporadically, my chest was burning, it felt like my heart was about to explode. I could feel this but I didn't respond or give any kind of reaction for the vision was still going on. Luke began to panic as was expected, he ran out of the room to get Han.

I was still kneeling down in the middle of the Council room; Yoda smiled at me and spoke again, "Rise" he said, "Chewbacca, the first of your people in over two hundred years to be received by this or any Council." I rose and turned to Obi-Wan who presented me with my lightsaber, holding the weapon in my hand made me feel as if part of me was coming back from a long and dormant sleep. Then the vision ended.

Han and Luke came rushing back in the room to find me standing up and looking like I had just gotten the shit beaten out of. "You alright Chewie?" Han asked, for the first time showing concern for me, "you look sick." I shook my head, gathering my senses once again. I noticed that I was holding the lightsaber in my right hand, I put it behind my back to try and hide it, but no sooner had I done that did the small lamp in the corner of the room begin to lift off the ground, I looked at it and the lamp moved closer to me. Han and Luke watched this in utter amazement, refusing to believe what was happening. I lifted my left hand towards an apple in a bowl, the apple lifted up and was floating in mid air. I moved my hand towards Luke, causing the apple to do the same. Suddenly out of nowhere, I was wearing brown robes; I assumed it was a gift from Obi-Wan or perhaps Yoda. I moved my right hand from behind my back, revealing the lightsaber and activated it, producing a yellow glow from the hilt of the weapon.

Luke stared at me as if he had shit thrown at his face by an angry Jawa. "Well I'll be damned" he replied, "Chewie's a Jedi." I laughed and answered him, "Not yet Luke. Not yet." Han's mouth was agape, "Holy shit!" he cried, "Y-y-you can speak? Like actually speak?" Han looked down the hallway, "Hey 3PO, get your ass over here!" The protocol droid came in behind Han, followed closely by R2D2. Han turned to 3PO, "Tell me if I'm dreaming or is the Wookie talking?" 3PO looked at Han as if he were mentally insane, if he could express such emotions, "I beg your pardon Mr. Solo? Did you say that the Wookie was...talking?" I huffed and spoke before Han could, "Yes." Luke started laughing, looking back and forth between me, my lightsaber, Han and 3PO. "How did this happen?" Luke asked, being somewhat pressing. I shrugged, for honestly I was still trying to make sense of things.

I deactivated the lightsaber and sat down on the bed, taking in a long, heavy sigh. I could feel the whispers of The Force as it began to slowly course through my veins, my body felt warm as if greeted by an old friend I hadn't seen in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I can only remember small details about my life on Kashyyyk. Honestly I was no different than any other kid, I went to school, did my lessons, learned how to hunt and how to fish. The normal usual stuff that kids learn at that age. When I came to be about eight or nine years old I met Master Kenyahsha.

Kenyahsha was perhaps the wisest of all the clan mothers I have ever seen and was the closest thing that I had to mother, for my biological mother died giving birth to me. It was Kenyahsha who first introduced me to the ways of The Force. "All living creatures have a little of it inside of them" she once said, "all we have to do is learn how to unlock it. For once we do that; we will achieve our true potential." Kashyyyk didn't have an official Jedi Council, so in a way when Yoda said that I was the first Wookie to be received by the Council in over two hundred he was exaggerating for the sake of drama.

As far as I could tell, I was the only student Kenyahsha ever had, which probably why she came to live at the house with me and my family. Tekcalham was not pleased when he found out that I had been studying the ways of The Force, he was always superstitious but when it came to The Force he was overly superstitious, "Too dangerous" he would say, "if you want to learn something, learn the crossbow. Now that is a real weapon, not this lightsaber, Force shit." Every time I would try to protest I was met with a claw to the face and sent to bed without supper. I was the skinniest Wookie on the entire planet for almost a year.

The day finally came for my Knighthood. I knew that I was ready to become a Knight and Kenyahsha knew that I was ready to become a Knight. In order to make it official however, we had to make the trip to Coruscant. Tekcalham refused to let me leave the house. Kenyahsha and Tekcalham argued over me for almost four hours, but unfortunately Tekcalham won the battle. From my bedroom door, I could see Kenyahsha leaving the house, something in my gut told me that she was leaving forever. I ran out to meet her, "Master" I said softly, causing her to turn around. Kenyahsha stared at me with dead eyes, as if all the life that she exhibited had been sucked out of her. She placed her hand on my head, I felt the wind being taken out me, but I knew what was really happening. "Master" I spoke again, "please...don't." Kenyahsha then said the words that cut into my heart like a knife, "You will never be a Jedi. You will never learn the ways of The Force and you will never be anything more than a slave. At times you may wear different chains but you will always be a slave."

To this day I don't know if she meant it or if she only told me that because Tekcalham was in the room, in either case, that was the last time I saw her. I would be lying if I said that I didn't cry, I would be lying if I said that I didn't disown my father and I would be lying if I said that the next morning I didn't run to the nearest spaceport and made my way to Coruscant.

Sitting on my bed I began to shake, for I could feel The Force getting stronger and stronger with each passing minute. Instead of the warm euphoria though, now there was a sharp pain, as if my insides were eating themselves. "Must...get to...Coruscant" I whispered under my breath, "Jedi Temple...Coruscant." Luke sat down next to me, his hand gently rubbing my back, "Chewie" he said, "are you a Jedi?" I stared at him, my eyes were expressionless, I tried to find something to do with my hands, I held the lightsaber as if it were the most important thing in the world and stared at it. Nothing made sense anymore, the only thing I knew how to do was breathe. Everything else had become secondary. Han gave up and turned back to the cockpit. C3PO and R2 came into the room and stood by the door. R2 moved towards me, he began beeping happily, as if he knew me all his life. 3PO however, was quick to correct him, "Don't be ridiculous R2, Chewbacca is not related to Master Yoda." At the mentioning of Yoda, Luke's eyes lit up for like me he had read the old histories as well, "Master Yoda. You know Master Yoda?" The only response I gave was the shaking of my head, the lightsaber felt cold as if it were dead weight.

Standing up, I silently made my way to the cockpit and took my seat next to Han, who said nothing. Looking around I nervously gave Han the readout sheet, which Han snatched from my hand and began grumbling to himself, "I've had it with this Force nonsense." I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, for I could tell that Han felt betrayed, even if all I did was have a vision and a gut feeling that somehow automatically made me a Jedi in training. After several minutes of awkward silence Han finally lost it, "Why did you have to go and be a Jedi? What...are you one of the all seeing monks who thinks he's above everyone else simply because he knows a few magic tricks! Who do you think you are?"

I had no real answer to this; in fact I didn't say much of anything other than the fact that I had to get to Coruscant. Leia, who had remained silent through all of this finally came over to me and began to gently rub my shoulders. It was then that I felt that gut feeling again, The Force was practically screaming at me. I stood up and stared at her. I began breathing deeply, trying to feel her life force. Han looked at me as if I was mind raping his girlfriend, which in truth, it did look that way, but honestly I really was just searching. There was no question or doubt in my mind, Leia was a Skywalker, The Force was weaker in her than it was in Luke, but it was there. "What are you doing?" Leia asked, showing concern, "Are you alright?" I bowed down as low as I could out of respect and answered her, "Please forgive me for this" before I could offer an explanation I placed my hand on Leia's stomach, "Get your hands off me!" she cried. Han immediately stood up and tackled me to the ground, but not before I realized some very important information.

I pushed Han off of me and stood up once more, Luke came in the room to see what was going on. I could see Leia and Han's kids. Twins, a boy and a girl. Very powerful in the ways of The Force, I could see a red haired woman who was standing next to Luke, from the look of things they appeared to be married. I could see me; I was dressed in the traditional Jedi ceremonial robes. We were all standing in the middle of a lush green field on Naboo. In the distance, I could see a Gungan family walking towards us. Coming from the left, Obi-Wan and Yoda were holding a large turkey dinner and a blanket, we appeared to be getting ready for some kind of picnic.

The Gungan family sat down with us, the male was next to me, the female was across from Yoda and the kid was between Luke and Han. Obi-Wan stared at the male Gungan, "So this is your family Jar-Jar?" The male Gungan nodded, "Uh-huh.  
Masa Obi-Wan meet my wife Renadayu, and my son Doju." Obi-Wan smiled and handed him a turkey leg, "They're beautiful. Turkey leg?" Jar-Jar took the leg and began to eat it. One of the twins, the boy, turned to me, "Hey Chewie" he said, "how come you never bring your family to these things?" I turned to Luke and Han and gave my answer, "Remember last Christmas?" Luke and Han nodded in silent agreement, "That was a year best left forgotten." Han exclaimed as he took a bite of his turkey.

Yoda turned to me, everything around us stopped. "This is what will be" he said, "the future." Obi-Wan stood up and motioned for me to follow. We made our way away from the picnic and headed towards the water, when we were out of ear shot Obi-Wan spoke, "You are making progress boy" he said this as if I had actually done something, "The Force works in mysterious ways. By accepting it into yourself you have already taken your first steps to becoming a Jedi Knight." I remained silent, taking this new information in, Obi-Wan continued, "You must make you way to Mustafar. There you will find your old Master, Kenyahsha." I froze, for I knew Mustafar to be a slave planet for Wookies and other alien refugees for the Empire. "But how?" I asked, "I can't just leave Han and the Skywalkers. They're all I have...they need me." Obi-Wan smiled at this as the vision dissipated and reality returned, "You're not on the Falcon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up in the middle of the Coruscant Cantina. The Bith band was playing the same damn song that it always played in every damn cantina across the galaxy. I was sitting at the counter; a drink was in my right hand. Looking myself over, I noticed that the robes were gone, having been replaced with my traditional belt. To my right were two Jedi, one of them was Obi-Wan, the other was a younger male that I have never seen before. My head was killing me, but even so, I strained to hear their conversation. "I'm telling you Master Kenobi" the younger male said, "She was a bounty hunter." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and looked my way, he apparently didn't recognize me, "Anakin why must you always state the obvious? Of course she was a bounty hunter." It was then that a drunk came up from behind Obi-Wan, "Hey" he said, "you looking for a fight?" Obi-Wan sighed deeply and waved his hand across the man's face, "No I'm not" the man repeated Obi-Wan's phrase in a monotone voice, Obi-Wan continued, "You want to go home and rethink your life." The drunk nodded slowly and turned towards the door, "I want to go home and rethink my life" he said still under Obi-Wan's influence.

Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan, his face became serious, "I'm ready Master. I'm ready to become a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan shook his head in silent disagreement, "No you're not. The Force is not strong enough in you yet. Give it time. It will grow." Anakin sighed heavily, obviously he was disappointed, and personally I would be too. "But Master" Anakin pleaded, before he could continue Obi-Wan cut him off and ended the conversation, "That's enough Anakin. You must learn to be patient. Eagerness can only lead to the Dark Side." Anakin huffed and walked out of the cantina. I was half tempted to follow him. If Obi-Wan was going to take on the role of annoying parent, I was going to look for a different Master.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked over to Obi-Wan and sat down next to him. The Jedi stared at me as if were completely insane, "Wookie" he replied coldly. I nervously attempted to speak but upon finding nothing to say or risk making a fool of myself, I simply decided to show him what I could do. I stood up in the middle of the cantina and stared at the wine glasses on the seventeen tables that were in front of me. I could feel The Force flowing through me, no longer a simple whisper or an echo, but a living, breathing thing. All of the wine glasses soon were up in the air. Lifting my right hand, I commanded them to form a tower, which they did. Obi-Wan simply stared at me in confusion and wonder; "Well" he said to no one in particular, "that's interesting." I turned towards him, at the same time the glasses returned to their respective tables, "So" I began, "what do you think?" Obi-Wan's eyes were practically bulged out of his head at the sound of my voice; "Well" he said again, this time with a hint of nervousness, "that's interesting."

I looked at the bartender and then back at the Jedi, "Is that all you can say, 'Well, that's interesting'? I'm a Wookie who can use The Force. Do you remember me now?" Obi-Wan then began laughing, he turned to the bartender, "What did you put in my drink? Better yet; what did you put in _his _drink? The bartender shrugged, "I didn't do shit man!" he cried in defense. I stared at Obi-Wan desperately trying to get him to remember me, "Listen, my name is Chewbacca. I'm from Kashyyyk. Han Solo's my best friend, Luke Skywalker is your protégé? Ringing any bells here?" Obi-Wan continued laughing, "I've never seen you before in my life. I'm sorry friend, whoever it is you think I am, you obviously are looking for another Obi-Wan Kenobi." He stood up leave but I held him in place by his shoulder, "Master please" I begged, "Tell me what's going on! What am I doing here?"

The minute I touched Kenobi's shoulder, I saw his face begin to change. He was back to the old man that I had seen on the Death Star. His eyes looked upon me with warmth and kindness, Obi-Wan then answered my question, "You are here to train yourself for Mustafar, Chewbacca. The Force has sent you back in time." I nodded, taking this information in, "Okay, for what purpose?" Obi-Wan shrugged, "What other purpose could there be but to gather information, to observe? Other than that I did not know." I sighed, for none of this was making sense, all I wanted to do was to get back to my own time, now I was stuck in the past and having to deal with two different Obi-Wan's and possibly two different Yodas. I am going to need some serious therapy after this.

Obi-Wan walked towards the entrance of the cantina, "May The Force be with you Chewbacca" he said in parting, while also at the same time reverting back to his younger self and thus having no memory of me or our conversation.

I decided to make my way to the Jedi Temple. It was the only logical place to practical learn how to use The Force after all. Finding myself in the library I began reading up on the older histories, those of the Sith Lords Raven and Malak, the original creators of the Old Sith Empire. It was a lot of information, but a lot of useless information. I remember Kenyahsha once telling me that The Force could be used to locate items of particular interest to the user in question, kind of like a homing device. Taking that advice, I discovered two sources, the librarian, who personally scared me out of my skin, and a large shelf on the top balcony of the room. Walking over, I tried to narrow my search, locating a single book, The History of The Force in Wookies. Taking the book from its shelf I began to read.

Disappointingly, there were almost no known records of any Wookie having Force capabilities, which meant they were either learned or like me, were so rare that it wasn't meant to be recorded. I began to doubt the technique that I had been using and was just about to give up, when a small tug in my inner gut began gnawing at me. Listening to it, I devilled deeper into the book. "What are you doing?" a voice said from behind, turning around I was met with Yoda, who was sitting in his small hover chair. I immediately closed the book and put it back on the shelf, "Nothing Master" I answered, "just reading the old histories." Yoda nodded knowingly, "The Wookies are a proud warrior race" he began, "but what few people realize is that they to have The Force. That book will do you no more good in training or finding your Master." I raised my eyebrows in confusion, for if I understood the time traveling thing correctly, Yoda should have no idea who I was. Then I remembered that Yoda was, no, is one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy.

Yoda brought me to a small dark room near the top of the Jedi Temple, his meditation room. I sat down and patiently waited for Yoda to speak, for he had fallen silent once he entered the room. I nervously looked around and then back at Yoda, for a moment I feared that he was dead. "Master Yoda" I said gently nudging his shoulder, I could hear Yoda mumbling to himself, "Chewbacca...feel The Force within you. You listen, but you do not know. You act when you think." Yoda put his small clawed hand on my torso, "Remember this. Hate leads to anger, anger leads to suffering and despair. That is the path of The Dark Side." This information was relatively useless to me, "Master" I began, "am I ready for Mustafar?" Yoda laughed, "You make it sound as if I know all the answers. I am powerful in the ways of The Force. But do not think me one who sees all knows all. For that is also The Dark Side." Right, you say that as if it's helpful Master Yoda. "Of course it's helpful" Yoda continued, "Do you want to learn The Force or not?" Well shit, apparently Yoda can read minds, "Yes I can" he answered, "The power of The Force is strong in me. As it is in you Chewbacca, but you must decide if you want to learn."

What choice do I have? And hey if I'm going to have The Force, I might as well be the first Wookie to become super badass at it. "Master Yoda" I replied, "I want you to teach me the ways of The Force." Yoda smiled and laughed, "Your training has already begun. You had no choice in the matter. I just gave the option to make you feel better about yourself. Now, seek out R2D2 and C-3PO, then get your hairy ass to Mustafar and find your Master." I had no idea what Yoda somehow broke character, I looked up and spoke to the sky, hoping that the writer would listen to me. Yoda froze, in order for us to have a normal conversation. "What the hell are you doing? Stop making Yoda break character it's annoying!" Silence. "Giving me the silent treatment, okay fine. Two can play at that game. I've been doing it all my life I don't help from you." I tried to close my mouth shut but the writer unmercifully forced me to continue talking, Yoda was back to normal. "How do I get to Mustafar?" I asked. Yoda sighed deeply, "The Force will guide you Chewbacca. Listen and you will learn. You will know."

R2D2 and C-3PO were walking around the Jedi Temple, grabbing them would be easy. Snatching up R2D2 and running towards the spaceport, I was immediately chased, if you could that, by C3PO. "Come back here!" he shouted, "Help, kidnapper, thief." His cries went unanswered, C3PO sighed and continued to follow, "Oh bloody murder for God's sake. Someone help me!" Still nothing, "Are you serious?" C3PO said to himself, "Come on what do I have to do get some assistance around here?" I ran back and answered him, "Try shutting up. It might do you good." 3PO looked at me as if I were insane, "Then how would anyone know that-?" I cut him off by grabbing him with my free arm, all the while he was attempting to break free, sort of, and ran towards an X Wing Fighter.

Climbing in the cockpit, throwing 3PO in the back seat and R2D2 hooking himself up at his space on top, I began to go over the weapons systems and other odds and ends before takeoff. I checked my lightsaber to make sure it was still there and working. I ignited it, it's yellow glow radiated and almost cutting through the glass of the ship. Satisfied, I deactivated it and hooked back onto my belt, then I took to space.

Once we were above Coruscant, 3PO was talking his head off, "Who are you?" and "Where are we going?" were frequent questions that I simply ignored, for I knew that once we were back in my own time, those would disappear. I closed my eyes and began to feel for The Force. Suddenly a large wormhole appeared, I flew directly into it, getting shrieks from both 3PO and R2, who had no idea what was going on or even how to give the proper response. We came out the other side and suddenly the screaming stopped. 3PO looked at me, "Chewbacca? What are we doing here? Where's Master Luke?" R2 answered him, "What?" 3PO exclaimed, "Back in time? What are you talking about?" R2 continued, "Chewie's a Jedi. He used The Force to- well that's ridiculous, come on be reasonable." R2 pressed, finally 3Po gave up trying to understand the situation and I began to zone out, letting The Force clear my mind of any distractions, for I had no idea what was to await me at Mustafar. It was good thing too, for 3PO and R2 inevitably got into one of their famous arguments over what a Jedi really is. I was not interested nor did I care to know the details of how it came about. All I wanted was peace and quiet, so we continued to Mustafar, at least for me, in total silence.


End file.
